A Friendly Game of Mario Kart
by Firestar1214
Summary: What do you do when you're bored? Go to a friend's? Play video games? Accidentally fuse with them? Okay, probably not that last part, but when Steven Universe gets bored, what is he to do to alleviate it? It turns out all he has to do is ask a stuffed animal and accidentally fuse with everyone's favorite green gem. (Random fluff warning)


_Heya guys, Firestar here. I got bored and was bumming around the internet and saw a few pics that inspired this fic so hopefully you enjoy my random fluff! I don't really own anything and sorry if characters are OOC! Enjoy~_

* * *

The youngest Crystal Gem was bored.

Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl had gone out on a mission that they had said was too 'dangerous' for him to go with them. Steven sighed, knowing full well that that also meant they wouldn't be back until much later when the day had already passed. He rolled over on his bed, turning to face his favorite stuffed animal, MC Bear Bear.

"MC, what do you think we should do?" He consulted the bear.

"I don't know Steven, maybe you can try calling Connie to see if she wants to hang out today" Steven mimed the bear in a higher voice.

"Of course! MC Bear Bear you always know what to say" He sat up on his bed excitedly, grabbing his phone and dialing Connie's number into it. It rang twice before she answered.

 _Hello?_

"Hi Connie! Do you want to hang out today? The Crystal Gems are out on a mission and I already watched Crying Breakfast Friends today." He said, though it was pretty easy to understand that he was bored.

 _That weird show that you like?_

"It is not weird! It is art!" Steven exclaimed, mocking offense. Both laughed for a moment.

Connie sighed. _I'm sorry, Steven, but my parents are taking me shopping with them today, I can't hang out until later._

"Aw, okay. Have fun." With that the two hung up, somewhat saddened by not being able to see each other.

He sighed again and turned back to MC Bear Bear, the coolest bear he knew. "Connie can't hang out MC, what should we do now?" Steven asked dejectedly.

"You could always go see Lapis and Peridot" The bear's head bobbed up and down as Steven spoke for it.

Steven's eyes went starry and he jumped up from his bed. "MC Bear Bear, you're a genius!" He complimented the bear as he flew down the stairs and ran to the warp pad.

He stopped midway.

"That's right! Cheeseburger backpack, how could you almost let me forget you!" He reprimanded the novelty bag as he picked it up and began filling it with snacks and games before going back to the warp pad.

"Warp pad, send me to the barn!" He commanded the pad. It began to glow blue and he was soon transported to the warp that was the closest to the barn.

He rushed off the pad and through the small field separating him from the barn. "Lapis! Peridot!" Steven yelled out as he neared the large open entrance to the barn.

"Steven?" Lapis's voice floated out to him, soft footsteps accompanying it. The blue gem appeared in the doorway, looking around for a moment before her eyes landed on him.

She smiled at him. "Hi Steven, what are you doing here?"

"Wait, Steven's here?!" Peridot's voice rang out loudly, her footsteps quick as she rushed to the door.

"Steven!" She greeted him, smiling at the boy.

Lapis rolled her eyes, but her smile held.

"Hi guys, I was wondering if you wanted to… play some games?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows as he presented them his cheeseburger backpack.

Peridot was quick to agree, going on about how she had nothing better to do anyways, while Lapis had to apologize and say that she wasn't able to on account of some 'unfinished business' she had to take care of.

The mood dropped for a moment as Lapis and Steven shared a look but was quickly broken by the oblivious green gem. "So Steven, what did you bring?" Peridot asked, peering at his bag curiously. Lapis made a quick getaway, saying goodbye to both gems before flying away to deal with what she had to.

"Let's go inside first and then I can show you" Steven told the curious gem, hoping to keep her curiosity piqued.

He knew he had succeeded when she nodded mutely, her eyes trained on the bag the entire time she followed.

Steven sat on the floor in front of the small TV that he had given to Peridot a while ago for her to watch shows on and patted the ground beside him, encouraging his friend to sit as well. She did and Steven dug through his bag, throwing out a few bags of Chaaps before finally recovering a Nintendo Wii console, two wheel shaped controllers, and a game of Mario Kart.

"What is this… thing?" Peridot asked, studying the game console. "Is it some strange kind of technology that I have not seen before?"

"It's a game console, Peridot. It will let us play the game that I brought on your TV." Steven explained, showing her how the cables connected to the small ports in the back of the TV.

"But how will it allow us to play a DVD?" She asked. Peridot understood how DVDs , VCRs, and touch applications worked, but she didn't understand how a movie could be played like a game.

"Well it's a game, not a movie" Steven said, almost reading her mind. "It's kind of like the games on your touch pad except you can't control the characters by touching the TV, so we have controllers instead." He tried explaining. "See, these buttons on here are what lets you play the game." Steven said, pointing to the buttons on the controller on the floor in front of him.

He could see he had lost Peridot.

"It might be easier if I show you." He said, powering up the TV and console before inserting the disk in.

Steven handed Peridot a controller and took up the other one for himself. He could see her trying to figure out how to hold it from the corner of his eye. "These controllers are like wheels, so you just have to hold it like one." He explained, sticking his controller out in front of him in his preferred manner of holding it. Peridot copied the image.

"Aha!" She exclaimed. "So we will be driving in this… game of yours." She stated, having figured out the idea behind the wheel shaped controllers.

"Yep! We're playing Mario Kart!" Steven said, smiling as he started the game.

"Your human technology is very primitive. It is at least a millennia behind gem world tech." Peridot informed Steven as she leaned towards the screen of the TV, watching as Steven set up the game to the point of choosing characters.

Deciding not to comment on the information, Steven explained the basic idea of choosing a character to Peridot. It took a while for Peridot to comprehend the idea of choosing a character to play as, but when she finally understood they chose Luigi (Steven) and Yoshi (Peri). They both then got to choose karts or bikes that they would race in and Steven explained what the different stats meant.

"But is the factor of speed not the most important for a machine to have during a racing competition? How else are you supposed to win if you can't leave your opponents far behind you?" Peridot made a valid argument.

"Speed is important, but I like to have good all around stats because it makes it easier to drive." Steven explained, having already chosen his vehicle which so happened to be one of the most 'all-around' karts you could get.

"I don't think I see your point" Peridot mumbled. She decided on a more speed oriented kart, but made sure that her choice had decent stats for everything else too.

After their kart choices were put in, Steven chose an easier track so Peridot could get used to the game before they went onto more difficult levels.

"Okay, to go you have to hold down this button" Steven pointed out the mentioned button as the camera introduced the course. "And to steer you have to tilt the wheel like this." He said, demonstrating as he tilted his wheel from side to side.

Peridot nodded and the countdown timer began.

3

2

1

Most of the bots zoomed away as Peridot, Steven, and two other AIs got stuck with a false start.

Steven let out an embarrassed chuckle. "Whoops, forgot about that. We can't hold down the button to go while the timer counts down or else that will happen." Peridot however, wasn't listening as she leaned closer to the TV and jerked her wheel from side to side whenever she encountered a turn.

Steven smiled at his friend's intensity, glad that she was enjoying herself.

"Aw man! Peri, how'd you get so good?!" Steven cried out in good humor as he lost another race to the green gem.

Peridot smirked triumphantly.

"Well my dear Steven, it appears that you are not nearly as capable at handling your primitive technology as I am."

Steven laughed. "I know, I know. You're too good, Peridot. To think I even thought I had a chance." He said, smiling.

"Yes, it was rather foolish to think you could beat me in such an easily mastered game." Peridot went on about how awesome she was, not realizing as Steven began a team race.

"Hey Peridot, do you want to be on a team together? We can be the…" Steven trailed off as he thought. He looked to the screen for a second. "Green Team!" Peridot agreed rather easily, seeing as Steven would have no chances of winning if the great racing gem was not on his team. They chose to play for the blue team, though Steven insisted him and Peridot were their own team within the bigger team, and were soon working together to beat the AIs in the Special Cup.

"Watch out, the red team has a blue shell!" Steven yelled out as the warning flashed on the screen for both him and Peridot. Unfortunately, the shell was unable to be avoided and, due to Steven's close proximity to Peridot, they both shared the blast as Waluigi, Mario, and Bowser took over first, second, and third place respectively.

"We shall not be overtaken!" Peridot yelled out to no one as she regained control of her kart and began gaining momentum again. Steven yelled his agreement as he tailed right behind, popping one of the question mark boxes and getting three green turtle shells. He hit the appropriate button and the three turtle shells immediately began spinning around his kart before he sent them flying forwards.

He only managed to hit the Mario, who was in third, but that was enough for Peridot and him to regain some of their ground.

Peridot popped a box and received a red turtle shell. She set it loose as soon as it came to being in the corner of her screen and it went barreling into Bowser, who was just in front of her. Bowser spun out to the side of the track, both Peridot and Steven passing him and getting one step closer to first and second place.

The warning for another blue turtle shell appeared.

"Blue shell" Steven warned, letting off his gas as Peridot took the full blast of it.

"Clods" She muttered, trying desperately to get her kart moving again.

Steven passed by her.

"Don't worry, I'll win this for us." He promised as he popped a box and got a banana peel. He groaned at his luck and threw it behind him, just in time to spin out Mario who had gotten into third. He narrowed his eyes intently as he gained ground on Waluigi.

"Evil will never win!" He proclaimed, passing the AI just at the finish line. He whooped as Peridot came in third close behind and the points screen came up to show their team winning.

The final lap began of the last course, the Koopa Cloud appearing with the small sign as the music kicked into overdrive, setting both players on edge. They were still relatively far back, constantly falling off the course not helping the situation whatsoever.

Neither of them liked Rainbow Road.

"Not another boost!" Steven cried out. Normally the golden mushroom would be a welcome gift in tenth place, but when you continuously fell off the edge of the course without extra speed, it was more of a curse.

Peridot wasn't doing much better in her place of absolute dead last, also getting such 'useful' items as extra boosts and stars, neither of which helped her to stay on course.

"Steven, this course is impossible!" Peridot cried out as she fell off the edge once again, keeping good with her record of last.

"You just have to get…" Steven trailed off, focusing on the screen intently as he aimed for a box. "something good." He finished quietly as the item landed on the bullet.

Steven cried for joy and pressed the button to use it, his character transforming into a bullet and shooting him out of tenth place and into fifth.

Peridot watched her half of the screen intently, sharply jerking her controller when she was about to fall off again.

By the end of the course and after many more mishaps on both sides, Steven and Peridot finished in sixth and eight respectively. "I did not enjoy that track." Peridot said bitterly as the combined scores of the teams added up to put the blue team on top.

Steven shrugged, he was never much of a fan of Rainbow Road, but he had fun nonetheless.

The camera moved to the victory podium where the blue team stood, Luigi and Yoshi among them. Steven smiled, a warm feeling spreading through him at not only the thought that he and Peridot got to share a victory, but that he was having a fun time with her and she looked like she was genuinely enjoying herself too.

"Do you want to try it again?" He asked her as the camera faded out and the screen to choose the next course came up again.

"Yes" Peridot grumbled, a determined look in her eyes.

Steven backed out and changed the settings to be off of teams and back to free for all before the re-chose their karts and characters and Steven began Rainbow Road once again.

"We can do it this time" Steven encouraged as the count-down ensued.

"We?" Peridot asked, looking at him incredulously, a gleam in her eye. "You'll be eating my dust!" She laughed triumphantly as the race began and she got the beginning boost that sent her just ahead of everyone else.

Steven smiled, content with being left behind.

When the race hit its final lap, both players were doing significantly better than they had before and were in a neck to neck race for first.

"Shell!" They both screamed as the warning flashed on their screens and went above their heads, flying for Daisy who was just ahead of them.

They went roaring by the skidded out bot and were racing for the finish line.

Peridot managed to get just ahead of Steven before they reached it and laughed victoriously, having overcome her least favorite course. Steven smiled widely and offered his hand up for a high five. Peridot looked at it suspiciously before the joy overcame her and she hit his hand with her own, warm feelings spreading throughout both their bodies.

"Woah"

The soft sound was only stirred to life when both gems felt off in a pleasant way they couldn't describe.

"Steven, er, where did you… I, go? Did… did we… fuse?" They asked, looking at the body that wasn't either of the two gems' but both of theirs'.

"Is this… fusion?" They asked, looking at themselves. They pushed themselves off the ground, stumbling as they stood. "This is… strange." The fusion muttered, moving to a mirror that Lapis had on her side of the barn.

They stood in front of it, picking apart their features.

They were still relatively short, despite being a fusion of two gems, and still had Steven's skin tone, but were also very… pink.

"Why am I… why are we so… pink?" They asked, touching their three pronged visor with unsure fingers.

The visor sat over bright pink eyes and a bright pink triangular gem that were almost the same color as their wild hair and the Rose Quartz gem.

They looked down at themselves, a small top wrapping around their relatively small upper body that had a yellow star on the front and ended just above the naval where the Rose Quartz gem sat, glowing brightly. They were also wearing shorts and thigh high leggings that were the same magenta-y reddish as their top but had diamond patterns on their knees and yellow stripes down the sides.

Overall they looked very… cute.

"A fusion isn't meant to be… cute." They said, ashamed and disgusted.

"But, it's okay because, because… uh" They said, trying to argue against themselves.

"Because what?" They shot back, scrunching their nose in the mirror.

"Maybe we're cute but powerful." They suggested, nodding to themselves.

"We're not fighting gems."

"But maybe we're really good at defense." They suggested.

"And besides, even if we aren't the best at fighting, fusion is still… nice." They agreed with themselves. "And we can trick everyone into thinking we're weak and then POW! Right in the kisser!" They said, getting excited at the concept as their two halves finally agreed on something. They smiled at the mirror, thinking that this might just work.

"We should totally go and trick the Crystal Gems when they get back!" The fusion said, laughing as they went back up to the loft where Steven had left his things scattered.

"But they won't be back for a while, so maybe I'll play one more game…" They trailed off as they looked at the game displayed on screen longingly.

Finally they gave in and sat down, grabbing a controller and changing the settings to accommodate only a single player. After choosing Yoshi and an all around kart, they decided to play the Star Cup (mostly because they weren't too much of a fan of the tracks the Special Cup had to offer).

Since both Steven and Peridot had turned out to be good at Mario Kart, the fusion easily beat the Star Cup in first place.

They played the Flower Cup and the Mushroom Cup afterwards, just to complete them, and eventually got bored with the game.

The fusion fell backwards and lay splayed out on their back for a moment, staring up at the ceiling. They shot up when they heard a noise come from outside the barn and listened intently.

"Steven, Peridot! I'm back! Is Steven still bored?" Lapis's voice carried to them from outside as the blue gem approached the barn.

"I didn't think Lapis would be back so soon." The fusion muttered, looking out the window to the darkening sky outside. "I guess it's later than I thought." They said as Lapis called up to the two missing gems once again.

"Steven? Peridot?" She sounded slightly worried.

The fusion shimmered for a second before stammering, "Should-should I…we split apart?" The fusion asked, distressed before shaking their head. "No, it's only Lapis, she'll be excited for us."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Are you two okay?!" Lapis asked, clearly worried the longer she didn't get a response.

"Yeah, I'm alright!" The pink-haired fusion called down to her, holding onto a support beam and looking down to the barn floor where Lapis was looking around worriedly. Lapis looked up and saw the fusion, confusion clouding her features.

"Who are you?" She asked, her confusion replaced with an air of suspicion.

"I'm…" The fusion trailed off in thought. "Who am I?" They asked themselves.

They snapped their fingers. "I know! I'm Tourmaline!"

"Tourmaline?" Lapis asked, confusion coming back full force.

"Yeah! I'm a fusion! Can you guess between who?" The newly named pink fusion quizzed.

Lapis thought for a moment before recognition crossed over her. "Steven?" Tourmaline nodded. "And… Peridot?" Lapis guessed, disbelief in her eyes as the fusion nodded again, a large smile passing over their face.

"But, why are you so… pink?" She asked, spreading her wings to fly up to the loft where Tourmaline was standing.

Tourmaline shrugged. "I don't know, but I know Peridot didn't really like that at first." They said, scrunching their nose.

"You're very…" Lapis trailed, not knowing how to finish her thought. "cute…"

Tourmaline scrunched their nose again, grateful for the comment but hoping they wouldn't always be known as the 'cute' fusion.

An alarm went off behind the two who were standing in an awkward silence, breaking them from the permeable awkwardness and spurring the fusion to move over to the alarm when they realized it was one Steven had set to remind him when he should get back home.

"I guess it's time I go see the Crystal Gems and surprise them." Tourmaline said, fiddling with the phone in a moment of interest in the device.

"Oh, uh, okay. Have fun then." Lapis said, looking over her shoulder at the fusion before jumping off the ledge and gliding down to her area of the barn.

Tourmaline packed away Steven's things carefully, including the game console and everything else that went with it. They turned off the TV before they carried the backpack with them towards the warp pad, taking a second to grab Steven's sandals on the way by as well.

Tourmaline activated the warp pad and was standing on the warp in Steven's home in no time at all. They looked around at the settings that were very familiar to them, what with having both Steven's and Peridot's memories of the place, feeling a strange sense of being at home.

They moved off the pad towards the door where they dropped Steven's sandals and climbed the stairs up to his bedroom, placing the hamburger down on the ground and unpacking it.

However, there was a particular bag of Chaaps that caught their attention.

They looked at it sideways, wondering if they should bother or not before deciding that heck yeah, it's food and they should definitely bother. The fusion nodded at the line of thought, picking up the chip bag and popping it open to find it half full of air.

"They always do this." They muttered, sticking their hand in the bag and retrieving a goldeny chip. They put it into their mouth after a moment's hesitation and began chewing, relying more on Steven's thoughts of eating since Peridot wasn't one to partake in much food consumption.

Of course, being chips, Tourmaline got addicted and soon finished the bag.

They shrugged and went down the stairs, leaving the hamburger half unpacked, and threw the empty bag away before rummaging through the fridge and cabinets, not feeling hungry but more bored than anything.

The warp pad activated, startling Tourmaline enough to jump and bang their head on the top of the fridge.

They groaned and held their head, closing the fridge to look up and see the Crystal Gems warping in.

Tourmaline smiled and waved towards them, forgetting for a moment that they had never formally met the Gems before.

"Who is that?" Pearl whispered to Garnet.

All three gems were looking at the unfamiliar gem in their kitchen warily.

Tourmaline furrowed their eyebrows before realizing the situation and becoming embarrassed. They chuckled awkwardly and rubbed at the back of their neck. "Sorry guys, I almost forgot you haven't met me yet. I'm Tourmaline, otherwise known as the fusion between Steven and Peridot." They said, looking back up at the gems with heated cheeks.

"Steven?!" Pearl gasped, her hand covering her mouth quickly as the fusion's cheeks got redder. "And, Peridot?" Tourmaline nodded, an embarrassed smile on their face as they found interest in the floor.

"That's a very… interesting fusion, you two." Pearl congratulated? Tourmaline thought their face was on fire.

Of course, Garnet was a bit more appreciative of the new fusion's existence and scooped Tourmaline into a big hug. "Good job" She congratulated them, smiling at the fusion. Tourmaline's face wouldn't get any redder but they nodded appreciatively, squirming in Garnet's embrace.

Garnet put them down and they were thankful for the fact, not wanting to feel any more awkward then they already did, despite them knowing all these gems on nothing short of a personal level.

"So, how does it feel, Peri?" Amethyst asked, peering up at Tourmaline who was just barely taller than her.

"It's nice" Tourmaline answered honestly, on behalf of both their halves.

"Feel any stronger?"

"Now Amethyst" Pearl reprimanded, moving to get a better look at the new fusion herself, "Don't be rude and ask such personal questions." Pearl told the purple gem, walking around and inspecting Tourmaline who once again found themselves in a position they did not want to be in. Tourmaline stepped away from the three gems, a little more comfortable with the distance.

"Um, I don't really know, Amethyst. I'm not even sure what kind of weapon I have yet." Tourmaline answered honestly, a bit embarrassed about not knowing very much about themselves.

Pearl looked to Garnet excitedly at this.

"You do remember what happened last time, right?" Garnet asked, not looking at the dejected gem.

"How about we see if you can summon your weapon outside?" Garnet suggested, smiling at Tourmaline who nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah! Let's go see what this new one can do!" Amethyst cheered, pumping her fist in the air. Tourmaline laughed at that and followed behind the gem as she rushed outside, the other two Crystal Gems following closely behind, excitement radiating off everyone.

"Alright! Let's see what you've got!"

Tourmaline nodded, concentrating.

A shield materialized by their arm. Well, more of a light screen really, but definitely a tool for defense, like Peridot had thought earlier. The light screen took the shape of an octagon and was a transparent pink. Small digits like those of Peridot's limb enhancers framed the screen and, with a thought, Tourmaline found they could be manipulated to change the shape and size of the light screen.

"It's a… shield" Pearl stated, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"Actually, it's a light screen." Tourmaline corrected. "But it does have the same idea of a shield, it's just better at bouncing back attacks and it's easier to manipulate." They said, demonstrating how they could increase or decrease the size of the screen easily.

"Shall we… test that theory?" Amethyst asked, grinning deviously. Her gem glowed and she quickly called forth two of her whips.

Tourmaline nodded and increased the size of the light screen, bracing themselves behind it just in case it didn't work out like they thought.

Amethyst cracked her whips and sent them flying towards the screen, shouting in surprise when they hit it and rebounded towards her just as quickly. She got wrapped up in her own weapons and fell to the ground.

"Amethyst! Are you okay?!" Tourmaline called out, their screen dissipating as they went to help the fallen gem.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Geez, you could've warned me about that rebound speed." Amethyst said, her whips disappearing as she pushed herself up from the sand. "When you said they were going to bounce back I didn't think you meant like that." Tourmaline flushed while Amethyst dusted herself off.

"I didn't know what would happen" They said, still embarrassed.

"Hehe, it's alright little dude. You got me good." Amethyst said, rubbing her knuckles into the fusion's head.

Tourmaline laughed, trying to get away from the purple gem. "Amethyst!"

They cried out, swatting at her hand. "Cut it out!"

Amethyst laughed again as she released the fusion. "So now that practice is done, how do you feel about going head to head with me in Mario Kart?" She asked, her eyes gleaming.

"Amethyst, we just got started!" Pearl reprimanded her, despite neither gem listening to her.

Garnet smiled, "Let them go" Pearl looked at her but remained silent.

"Let's make it a two v. one" Tourmaline challenged, grinning.

"I'll still win!" Amethyst yelled as she raced towards the temple.

"No fair!" Tourmaline yelled after her, their voices splitting.

"You got a head start!" Steven and Peridot cried out.

* * *

 _Ugh, lame ending is lame, but I really didn't want to make this much longer. Anyways, like I said I don't really own much and kinda got the idea from some pictures saw on the internet (searching up Steven and Peridot fusion will give you quite a lot to work with) and while I probably could've made it better, I was lazy. Either way I hope you enjoyed and have an awesome day!_


End file.
